


Afternoon Footies

by Chris9724



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: Kefla decides to travel back to the past to defeat her sworn rival Goku. But, to her suprise, Gohan, in his teenage years, was waiting for her... A complete what-if story made for fun both by me and a Deviantart user called MilesTailsPrower08. We wrote this silly story together a month ago, and I wish to credit her for her own work.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FanFiction in September, 21, 2020 (No more available)

Around Age 767

The world has just been saved from the likes of Cell, the perfect being created by Dr. Gero. It was of course Gohan the one who defeated the android, despite his initial reluctance of embracing the fighting aspect of his Saiyan nature. The battle was fierce and unrelentless, and as the fighting dragged on, Gohan took an ever major grasp on his new found power - the Super Saiyan 2 - and between the various phases, he almost screwed things up once his Sayian selfish instincts got the better of him, letting himself "playing" with his adversary instead of ending the thing right then and there. Gohan himself regretted his foolish behaviour, but he still managed to make amend of his mistakes and properly vaporized the (handsome) bug-monster with a full powered one-armed Kamehameha, having his father' spirit supporting him.  
At the end of the day, since Gohan unlocked the superior Super Saiyan 2 transformation and since his father just passed away and decided to stay dead in the Afterlife for reasons only he understood, Gohan was the de-facto top dog among the Z Fighters. Companions like Krillin, Goku's best buddy, and Piccolo, Gohan's mentor and de-facto step-father, couldn't be any more proud of the youngling's achievement. It's been a long time since such a young and determined fighter saved the world from evil - the days of King Piccolo's kingdom felt so far away - but the young demi-Saiyan didn't bother nor bask in his laurels too much about his situation; Vegeta, who prefered to keep his distance away from the group in order to ponder about his own actions after he too almost lead the world to its doom, would have behaved like this, but not him. His humility and overal rejection towards pure fighting was something he never felt ashamed of. After all, since he was a small, innocent child, he was always forced to put his prodigious gifts to good use in order to save the planet. Everything felt rushed, unnatural, and almost forced upon the youngling, and this last part of his life, where he could spend some quality time with his father, training together with him, was the only instance where he could get a proper grasp on his Sayian's fighting instincts, in order to make those instincts "his own" rather than being forced due to a necessity of circumstances, like "the Sayians are going to destroy the planet!" or "Frieza and his men are going to kill us!", and stuff like that. Now that the planet was safe, Gohan had all the time to explore new experiences and properly discover this other side of his life. Because no potential threats were in sight, he felt free to do whatever he wished to do...

Of course, he had to engage his scholarship 24/7 because of his mother. Chi-Chi has always been adamant regarding his son's instruction and education and now she was more eager than ever considering the fact the world was rid of any major menances and her husband was away (even though it still hurt her deeply for not having her man by her side). Even though Gohan was slightly annoyed by his mother's stubborness and insistence, he knew she was doing so in good faith. Chi-Chi was a responsible house woman with a great deal of attitude, and did whatever necessary to grant both herself and even his irresponsible husband (at least, in her own eyes) a proper family life worth living. All her insistence about Gohan doing hard studying in order to become a successful buisnessman or similar, Chi-Chi believed she was doing so for the better good of her son. Gohan understood Chi-Chi's intentions, and he didn't dislike the idea of studying and researching. He always had a keen fascination for nature researching and studying in general; he just wished he didn't spend his whole adolescence on his books. Perhaps, a good relax was what he needed. At some point, in fact, Gohan felt the need to escape from his usual routine. He needed to refresh himself in some way.  
Since summer time was still going, what better choice for him to take himself a good time at the beach? Sure, he had all the waterfalls around Mount Paozu where he could refresh himself, but he missed a good ol' fashioned resting time at the sea. He missed the days where he went regularly with his family, playing with his daddy and mommy and laughing all day long...

"Yes, I'm going to spent a splendid day relaxing and not thinking about anything else. Hopefully, mom won't get mad for this… Nah, I'm sure she would accept"... Except, it wouldn't be so easy.

Chi-Chi demanded Gohan to keep staying studying for the rest of the week. She exlplained to him that, because of the fact he spent a whole year training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he may have become rusty with his educational regime, and she might have been right for the most part, but Gohan tried to convince her to let him go earlier. He believed he had all the reasons to pretend such free time for himself, because: 1) Gohan's scores were already off the charts compared to other students of his same degree, and he didn't need to put too much effort into it, meaning that he coudl always catch up to his studying program any time, and 2) He still saved the world from Cell, thanks to his dad's help as well. In his mind, he should be granted the right to refresh himself after uncountable days of studying. The summer was still long, and the prospect of spending every day on his books didn't seem right for his own good.  
Initially, Chi-Chi felt taken back by his son's steady and pretentious position. She seemed to forget from time to time that her "baby boy" was, in fact, growing up, and very fast as well. During his age, it was inevitable that her son would want to explore more about life. It was the time where the offspring discovers its own independence and who they want to be. Chi-Chi always had the feeling that Goku's immaturity and carefree nature would "poison" his first-born's judgement and sense of responsibility. But, in the end, she needed to accept the fact he is still her husband's son, and he did make a wonderful job protecting his family and the world and, even if she didn't verbalize it, she has never felt more proud of her son. Despite all the experiences he lived, always on the razor's edge and tagging along the likes of Goku and even Piccolo (which she never truly got soft about), she saw what her son actually became and maybe she shoudn't be so paranoid.  
At the end of their dialogue, Chi-Chi granted Gohan a full day of freedom, where he would be free to go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted. She only made him promise to always keep his studying routine on a regular regime and, who knows, maybe she will grant him more breaks as long as his grades stay high enough. Gohan jumped up and down with joy; he gave both a kiss and a soft hug to her mother, and immediately ran to his room to prepare his bag, putting in everything he found necessary. Chi-Chi was still sitting on the sofa, appreciating the lovely gesture of her son.  
"Ah, it's nice to see he's still such a nice boy..." a small tear of joy ran down his cheek.

Eager to go as soon as possible, Gohan came out of his room half an hour later, carrying a bag double his size. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi had already prepared a whole bunch of home-made food. Knowing him, he may need a good meal in order to enjoy his free day.  
"Here, sweetie! I hope that's enough for you!" Chi-Chi said, smiling as rarely as she did.  
"Oh, you didn't have to, mom! But, thanks a lot" Gohan smiled back. He enjoyed such moments where his mother behave such nicely instead of putting her "generalesse" attitude. After managing to stuff all the furnishings inside the bag, practically doubling its already inhuman size, Gohan greeted his mother with another kiss, and flew up into the air at super speed. His start created a sonic boom which spread across the area so violently the surrounding trees almost uprooted themselves. Chi-Chi had to hold herself on the wall of her house so hard she practically pierced the wall with her bare fingers. She shouted back from the ground at her son:  
"Gohan! How many times do I have to tell you not to fly off this violently!?". Her face immediately turned red from stress. Gohan noticed it and immediately apologized:  
"Eheh, sorry mom! I'm just too excited! I'll help you fixing the wall when I'm back! See you later!", Gohan said and then flew faw away, going much slower than what he had initially planned.  
Chi-Chi was tapping on her fingers, the ones which pierced the wall, gritting her teeth in annoyance. But then, she calmed down shortly after and huffed impatiently:  
"Uh, so brash and impetuous... He's really growing up... Agh, come on Chi-Chi, fess up! He's a man right now! You should be happy! But, he needs to become responsible and-", Chi-Chi kept arguing with herself as she came back into her house, trying to cool herself down.

Back into the air, Gohan never felt so good since a long time. He chuckled a little remembering how angry Chi-Chi felt back at his house. Even though he detested such angry attitude, he still liked the fact his mother hadn't changed after all this time. He was happy and really didn't have to be angry about anything, because why would he be angry right now? A full day just for himself, with nobody to interrupt him. No studies, no Chi-Chi, not his father and his scarce selection of parental activities (even though he still missed him so much, because, come on - who wouldn't miss Goku after his last selfish action?), no Vegeta rumbling about his Saiyan pride, no world to save. Everything was perfect…

OOO

Meanwhile, during Age 780 in Universe 6, almost a decade in the future.

"Oh come on, you whiny chick! Follow my lead and don't argue!", said a girl with spiky hair, wearing a pink top and purple baggy pants,  
"No, this is an awful idea. We might get into a whole universe of trouble once Champa or Vados find out!", said a second girl with red lipstick, long straight hair, wearing a gold and red vest.

In an alternate universe, two pretty young ladies were flying at super speed on a desert wasteland. They just stole two extremely precious, exclusive artifacts, and it wasn't easy. The girl wearing a pink top had a plan and the other girl, which was basically her protegee, was basically forced to follow her, because she didn't have anything better to do (her own words), but she couldn't believe she would have put herself in such deary and risky trouble. Both her and her "bigger sister" belonged to a band of thieves, so stealing and robbing stuff for their own survival was always the norm for them, but what they just stole wasn't ordinary stuff at all: they were artifacts which belonged to the deities themselves. If they were ever caught...

"Believe me, this is the only way I know to beat that gramp!" The pink-top lady said "I just need to find an era from the past where he's not as strong as his current self, and then we'll beat the crap out of him, simple as that! Ah, this is so exciting!" As they kept flying, the second girl was livind, because of fear  
"But sis, aren't you worried about the consequences? I mean, we stole both a pair of Potara and a Time Ring! We could even be executed by the Omni King himself, and-and he's exactly like me: apparently innocent and docile from the outside, but monstrously powerful inside!~" the long-haired girl was becoming increasingly paranoid.  
"Ahahahah! Do you even listen to yourself?!" the firts girl laughed outloud, as a mean to mock her frigthened and fragile companion "You compare yourself to the Omni King! That's just stupid! I know you could beat him easely if only you put more effort into your strength! And that's why I bring you with me. Remember, together we are invincible!" the spiky-haired girl, despite his brash and arrogant attitude, was deeply sympathetic for the second girl. After all, they have always been close to one another since they first met, and she knew her companion had a huge potential inside. If only she did a bit more training and became less afraid and more jovial, she could do wonders.  
"But, isn't this kinda… cheating?" the second girl felt a deep dive inside her heart once saying those words. She rarely contradicted with what her big sister said, but since the Tournament of Power concluded, something changed inside of her - actually, they both felt different in some way. As the girl said those words,at first the first one only made a snort, and replied saying:  
"What?! Cheating?! Ahahaha, don't make me laugh! This is all a tactic. A brilliant tactic! That smart-ass Saiyan should be prepared for anything, even a time incursion, doesn't he? If not, then we will prove to be superior in every way. C'mon sis, put your Potara and let's have some fun!"

The second felt hesitant for a couple of seconds. But, because the first girl gave her so much hope, believing in her when nobody else ever did, she could not let her down. During the tournament, she did help her considerably to make sure she could easen herself and the turmoiling emotions linked to her transformations, and she couldn't forget it. She then said:  
"Fine, I'll do it!"

The two girls put their Potara's on their respective ears, and in a flash of light, they collided to one another, as their bodies merged together, generating a new being entirely: a taller, beautiful young lady with a toned musculature, long dark spiky hair and magnetic deep black eyes. Her clothes changed as well, as she was now wearing a sleeveless top and long skin-tight pants, both colored pinkish red. She was donning golden long bracelets and black and yellow boots. The new lady took a deep breath and took an eager grin of satisfaction. It seemed like her plan was going to compute.  
"Well then, let's go have some fun!" She activated the Time Ring she stole, and a black and purple vortex appeared just in front of her. She dove into the portal and, in the blink of an eye, the whole thing disappeared.  
Unfortunately, against both girls' beliefes, their nefarious actions haven't been unseen as they hoped for. Far from the lady's last location, a gargantuan blue-skinned woman with long hair bent as a ponytail, wearing a long green, black trench coat while wielding a long stuff, witnessed the whole situation while hiding her presence. Vados, the Universe 6 Angel, sighted resentfully:  
"Ugh, I hope those two ladies have a very good explanation once I got them. Saiyans are such impossible creatures to handle…"

OOO

As he was still flying up into the air, Gohan thought he didn't want to spend his free day in a fully crowded beach, like those near the big cities. They were always full of people who shouted and laughed histerically, not to mention all the whiny, crying childred they brought with them, and all the pollution they left behind.  
"Forget about that! I need a good place to relax, without any confusion or chaos. Let's see... Oh, I got it!" Gohan snapped his fingers and zoomed with a quick dash towards Kame House's location. He remembered that, around Master Roshi's small island, there were a multitude of small and unspoiled ones, one of which was the one where both Goku and Krillin went for their training back at their younger age. Gohan remembered his dad took him to one of those islands a few years ago for a small break, and remembered fondly the beauty of such place.  
After getting passed Kame House, Gohan looked for the islands he was looking for and, fortunately, he found them. He chose one of them as his operative base and landed on it. The sight was absloutely wonderful: a long series of high mountains housed a deep rainforest on its base, and the beach Gohan found was immense, with bright pearl sand and water as clear as crystal. He then launched his huge bag on the sand, took off his clothes, leaving only his green and blue swim suit. Upon landing his feet on the sand, he retracted immediately due to its hotness. Despite being a Super Saiyan, his naivety still didn't abandon him, but he didn't bother about it. There was nobody else that could witness his clumsiness.  
It was only when Gohan was about to take one of the sandwiches his mother prepared, where he bumped his head with his hand:  
"Oh dang it! I forgot the umbrella! Agh, I knew I forgot about something!" Gohan was about to start a rumbling with himself, when something got the attention of his eyes.  
"Oh yeah! That should do the work!" He flew towards one of the tall palms which adorned the corners of the beach. He gently uprooted one of those palms and brought it towards his current location. He sinked the bottom of the palm firmly into the sand, making sure its base stayed in place. The long leaves traced shades just as long.  
"Pfhu! That's much better! I couldn't imagine a day like this without an umbrella... and now, let's get down to buisness!"

Gohan then took off his beach tarpaulin, and covered his body with sun lotion. He then put on his sunglasses, and took off one of the sandwiches. There were so many of them and so much meat, fish and rice he could have kept eating all day long without stopping. Just then, once he just swallowed one sandwich in one bite... something got his attention... and he was shocked beyond belief.

Immediately, Gohan jumped on his feet, his face contorted with horror. Once focusing his senses, he could feel an immense amount of ki appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The atmosphere felt normal only a second ago, but now, the whole air around him felt heavy and suffocating. Gohan was familiar percieving multiple high amounts of ki - the likes of his father, Trunks, Vegeta, and obviously Cell. But this, this energy... felt out of ordinary. Like, every kind of energy he felt since then were minuscule grains of sands compared to that energy he was percieving!

"For the heaven's sake, wh-what on the world is this energy I sense?!" Gohan's wide opened eyes squared the area around him, trying to pinpoint the exact location. He may have to go and investigate sooner or later. He then asked to himself "But, who could be?! D-dad, is that you?!... But, no, he's… dead"  
Gohan felt a little emotional, but quickly regained his focus. He had to think about signatures he had knowledge about, but none of those he remembered felt anyway familiar with this one. "It can't be him! He chose to stay in the Afterlife. Then who?! Maybe Cell?!" Gohan brushed his head in annoyance for that last thought "No... that's impossible. I've atomized every last inch of his body with a Kamehameha. But then, who? And, why right now?! I-I need to locate it!"  
As Gohan's tension was dangerously increasing, he was ready to immediately tap into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

But then, Gohan realized something. Something he would have never hoped to think in a dire situation like this. A sense of "hope" struck in his mind. For some reason he couldn't explain, his rationality told him to not rush things off and concentrate onto the signature itself. Perhaps he could learn about something.  
"Wait. This ki feels familiar in some way. It feels like a… a-" Gohan could not believe what he was thinking about "A... a Saiyan?! Here, on Earth?! But... why does it seem so, abnormal? Like, it's like there's more than one person I'm percieving, but how?! Anyways, it doesn't seem to have malevolent intentions, for now". Gohan's muscles relaxed just one bit, his eyes shut and his mind focused like never before. "It resonates so, brashly and impatient. Like... it's trying to find something, or someone."

Gohan, for an instance, though about calling his allies. Surely, an immensely powerful ki signature like this should have been percieved by anyone on the planet at this point. People like Vegeta or his mentor Piccolo would have never hesitated to jump into action in order to help him. But then, he started to realize his purpose. He was effectively the most powerful warrior in this world. Even the likes of Vegeta wouldn't even have a chance against him, or her. So...

"So, this is how you felt once you engaged a battle, father?" Gohan said to himself, his eyes now opened and fixated onto one area of the atmosphere.

Gohan understood the weight of his responsibility. He could not allow his friends to battle a seemingly unbeatable enemy. If there's anyone who could at least stand a chance against this mysterious entity, it was him. Even if he didn't have many chances to actually do something, it was still better than doing nothing and putting his friends' life at risk. He knew that, the more the merrier, and fighting against such an overwhelming force by himself was a suicidial attempt. However, as he percieved it earlier, this particular ki signature wasn't completely menacing or endangering. He couldn't be sure it was truly an enemy. Maybe it's someone who's in needs of help - who knows?!  
Gohan wasn't sure, but he needed to step into the action, right here, right now!

So, gulping down heavely, Gohan chose not to transform into a Super Saiyan, in order to not attract too much attention. Still wearing his shorts only, he flew up in the air and dashed in the direction of the ki source...


	2. Chapter 2

Kefla just appeared in this new timeline of the past. The bright light of the sun slightly blinded her. She knew she had not much time before her Potara caused her to defuse and the time ring to drag them back into her universe.

"Ok, now, if I were a goody-too-shose gramp wearing blu and orange ki, where would I-"

"HOLD IT WHERE YOU ARE!"

Kefla was shocked by this sudden calling. She quickly turned her head right behind him, and saw Gohan himself, standing right in front of her in midair. It wasn't difficult for Gohan to find such humongous ki source. It looked like this individual didn't know how to regulate her energy. Gohan was shocked to find out this energy came from such a beautifully looking girl. Kefla's sharp eyes squared Gohan's own, and he was forced to look away, not necessarily because of her power, but because of Gohan's own shyness. After all, this was the first time in his life he met another woman that it wasn't his mother or Bulma… but, enough with these obtrusive thoughts. He still needed to understand if this lady was a threat or not, no matter how cute she looked. His face suddenly turned more serious, and asked with a resolute tone

"Listen lady, tell me who you are and what are you doing here?!"

Kefla was initially taken back by this little boy's fearless approach, not to mention the fact he only wore his swimsuit. A side of her mind felt embarrassed by that visage, but Kefla regained her composure and her macho-vibe

"And who are you supposed to be?! But, now that I think of it, it doesn't really matter. Listen, I'm in a hurry. I need to find an old man with weird hair, so I can beat him, showing all the progresses I've made" Kefla wanted to make sure to keep things as short as possible with foreigners "Tell me, since you seem to know these surroundings better, would you know where I could start searching?" Kefla sent a small wink at young Gohan.

Gohan didn't know where to begin with. This lady seemingly didn't bother to know why he was here, she's searching for somebody it wasn't him and, she winked at him too?! Gohan still took his stance steady, ready for whenever she was trying to make something funny. He thought:

[An old man with strange hair? I know a few people which correspond to such description, but I can't imagine either…]

On the outside, Kefla was growing more and more impatient for not receiving any response from this boy coming out of nowhere, putting himself between her and her glorious rematch. Her tention caused her ki to ripple profusely, causing Gohan to feel almost paralyzed. Even his father would have never stood a chance against this, this person!

"Listen up, kiddo! If you don't have any useful information for me, then get lost! You seem to be a little meak in terms of power judging from your reaction towards my emitting aura, so do me a favor and stand aside. I have a score to settle with the Goka-Go… Ugh, I can't remember the name! What is it happening to me?!"

Gohan temporaly regained his body movement; maybe because his adversary was distracted. Something clicked in his mind. He couldn't believe it, but if it was possible…

"Hey listen, missy. A-are you looking for my dad, Son Goku?!"

Kefla's eyes widened in joy

"Oh yeah, that's the name of that boaster! So, since you are his son, could you… I

I don't know… tell me where he is, so I can beat the crap out of him?!" Kefla didn't seem to care about the fact she was talking about to fight the father of some nobody she just met. Her Saiyan instincts almost fogged her cognitive judgment; still, something in her mind wanted to stop this madness, but…

"What?! Why would you want to fight my dad? Are you old enemies or sorts?! You want him to join the Saiyan ranks so you can conquer the Earth?!" Gohan was way too familiar with extraterrestrial enemies who came down to Earth, giving his father an ultimatum - either join the cause, or die. This lady also looked and felt like a Saiyan, so he wouldn't be surprised by the contrary. However, to his disbelief, Kefla replied, feeling offended

"Huh?! What are you saying, brat?! I don't care about this planet! I don't want to conquer it. I'm not like the regular Saiyans. I just want to have fun! See, me and your daddy had a battle a long.. time ago, and he beat me! Now, I want a rematch, simple as that! No malicious intentions involved! So, tell me, where I can find him?!"

Gohan didn't know how to react to such response. At least, this lady didn't seem to have any evil plan or conqueror tendencies. She acts like a typical Saiyan, like Vegeta of sorts, who just wants a good fight for their own pleasure. But then, a sad thought came up, and Gohan replied, a small tear running down his cheek.

"W-well, the point is… My-my dad, Son Goku, is… is dead. He sacrificed his life in an attempt to destroy a being called Cell.."

Kefla was shocked beyond disbelief. This meant….

"WH-WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY?! So, I came here for absolutely nothing?! Ugh, now what should I do?! I don-" Suddenly, Kefla stopped her angry rumblings. It looked like her face was contorting in pain and… sadness?! Huh?! Inside Kefla's mind, something unpleasant was happening. Kale's personality was taking over. All of a sudden, it looked like all of Kefla's macho vibe disappeared, leaving its place to something more… sheepish and gentle. What's going on?

"I-I'm so sorry for your daddy's loss. I-It wasn't my intention of being so uncaring. It's just this… this Fusion thing that makes things messy. Ohw.."

Gohan was even more confused by this sudden shift of personas. It was so rapid he couldn't understand if it was intentional, or just a trick. However, if there's something Gohan was different from your typical Saiyan was his level-headedness and understanding of people's intentions and needs. Gohan is a rational and emotive kid; he wouldn't want to use force to resolve conflicts, if it could be avoided. Plus, this lady doesn't seem to be really dangerous. Perhaps, he could convince her to come to his side, so to speak, and end this squabble without a fight. Gohan decided to appease this new Kefla's personality and asked more politely:

"I-It's fine. I'm glad you understand. But tell me" the mentioning of this Fusion thing caught his interest "What is this Fusion you mentioned before?! I'd really like to know."

But before Gohan could breath out of safety, Kefla's face rearranged once again, exuding Caulifla's blunter and brash attitude, saying:

"Huh?! How could you know about Fusion, you nut head?! It's a cool item given to me by the GoD, which allows two people to merge their bodies once wearing them, and this creates an even more powerful warrior, that is me!" Kefla felt pretty proud of her showing manners.

Gohan couldn't believe what he heard. An item capable of merging two people, creating a stronger warrior?! This is… incredible! "I've never heard of such items! Perhaps, not even King Kai knows about them." Maybe this lady wasn't as bad as he thought, even though Gohan was feeling a little nervous about her personality shifting. Was that really a Fusion deffect?

"How could you not know about Fusion?! Have you lived under a rock since now? Maybe, if you had those earrings, you could prove yourself a decent challenge for us… but, out of curiosity" For some reason, Kefla's initial hurry was taken aside, and only now she was slightly blushing "Why-why are you only wearing a swim suit?!"

Gohan was suddenly brought back to reality pretty embarrassingly. It's true! He was still wearing his swim suit only! Oh man, that's a new low end for him, and just right in front of a girl like her…

"Oh! Uh, y-you see, I was just relaxing at the beach and t-that's why I-I'm still wearing it~!" Gohan looked away from Kefla's eyes, becoming shyier by the second.

Kefla, on the other hand, was growing more dubious by the second. Yes, she was a Saiyan, but she wasn't dumb (at least, not on the extreme like Goku was) and then, something venomous popped inside her head. She asked Gohan:

"But, wait a minute. I only came here a few minutes ago, and then you managed to find us first. We didn't know we were followed. So… you knew about our arrival, and you-you still came to us like this?! Answer me, you little weirdo!" Of course that wasn't the case, but knowing Kefla's own lack of patience and reasoning outside battle and stuff, she was so close to the point of exploding with anger.

"H-H-Huh!? N-N-N-No! I'm honest I didn't do anything or whatever it is you're talking about!" Gohan stepped back a bit, growing more nervous. He had no clear answer to give on why he came up like this to her. Now he wished Piccolo or Vegeta were here to help him. Speaking of which, why hadn't anybody come here to check the situation?! Isn't this girl more powerful than anything they have ever faced before?! Surely Vegeta should have felt such energy, and considering his pride and will to prove himself the strongest of all, he wouldn't lose the opportunity to launch himself headfirst against a new challenger. But, he couldn't keep thinking about this: he had to resolve the most embarrassing battle of his life.

"Don't make a fool of me, boy! If you knew about our arrival, you should have wear something more fitting for the occasion" Kefla was becoming increasingly frustrated and agitated because of this kid's lack of shame [Mhp! Who does this brat think he could make a fool of?!]

On the other hand, looking at the "bigger" picture, Kefla gave a notice about Gohan's physique. Despite his young age, this kid definitely didn't skip gym; on the contrary, his body was sculptured to the last inch of it. And to top it all, for whatever reason, this kid's face looked so innocent and gentle, so maybe he's not as perverted as she thought. For whatever reason, this visage started to tip something inside Kefla's heart. Was… was she feeling attracted to this total stranger kid?!

[Ugh, no, this is wrong! What's wrong with me?! Why would I be attracted to somebody I don't even know?! Am I really this flustered?!... Still, this kid does seem to be in good faith. Graah! I don't know what to think?! Are these earrings the cause for this?! But, even if I pull them out, the Fusion still won't wear off!]

Gohan never really got to look at Kefla and blushes a little at her. Gohan took a quick look on her aspect. Her long spiky hair, those deep eyes, and all the curves her body showed, yet they looked so toned. It kinda tipped something in his mind as well

["Huh? W-Why do I feel so weird for this girl in front of me? ... Is this type of stuff normal? I'm not even sure."], he thought to himself. After all, not even 5 minutes passed from their first meeting, and he felt somehow attracted to her. Yes, she doesn't look like a threat that could put a menance to the world, despite her immense power, but still, she's a complete stranger, yet he feels something for her. His cute pair of feet wiggled, a habit Gohan has when he's either excited or shy.

Gohan wanted to make sure Kefla was feeling assurded no perverted intentions were put in his lack of clothes, and then said:

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean anything to you."

Kefla felt strangely touched by the politness and the sweetness of this boy. Despite lambasting him with her rude manners, considering he just lost his father not a long time ago, she started to feel a little ashamed [He really looks innocent. Maybe I was too hursh (that's Kale's side thinking)]. Oh, now I feel bad for him. His dad was killed and everything I cared about was shouting at him... Oh, I got it!]

Kefla then called Gohan, her face turning slightly more red than before

"E-Excuse me kid, could you come closer?"

Gohan wasn't all that worried about this girl right now, so he wasn't afraid to come a little closer to her.

"Sure missy, what is it?"

Kefla landed a small kiss on Gohan's cheek.

Yup, that just happened.

Kefla wasn't used to such cutie and girly gestures like all those strange Love Warriors she met at the ToP in her time. She was a Saiyan, and Saiyans are supposed to act all strong and stuff like that. But because Kefla basically housed two completely parallel components with different approaches with other people, the situation was starting to get even more tense, but not in a good way.

Kefla was still talking as brashly as usual

"I-I wanted to apologize for being so rude! Feel free to shout at me or whatever. So we can be even! That's a Saiyan way to do…"

Gohan's face went red from the sudden kiss. The first time in his life somebody kissed him that wasn't his mom, and it felt so nice. Well, from Gohan's eyes, this lady wasn't really that awful as she presented previously

"Uhhh t-thanks for the gesture ... Y-You d-didn't have to do th-th-that... And I'm not gonna sh-shout at you either."

The more the young kid accepted the situation, the more nervous Kefla was turning. That's really unusual.

"Oh, ok fine. Now, forget what I just did. I-I just did it for making you f-feel better! I don't - I don't feel anything for yo…" But, just then, Kefla started hyperventilating for embarrassment. That's Caulifla's side reacting with Kale's more open-minded and gentle acceptance of the boy's aplogizing, and the Fusion just couldn't understand what was going on.

The fact of the matter is, Saiyans don't conceive "love" or "attraction" towards others like humans do. So, for everything humans conceive as usual and romantic, Saiyans still can't understand or accept it. Even though Universe 6 Saiyans were much more sympathetic and civilized than the now extinct Universe 7 Saiyans, some traits still remained. Kefla didn't know either she should force herself to repress this feeling or just leave the scene. Despite her macho vibe, she couldn't verbalize in a comprehensive way, and the more she thought on what to do, the more miserable she felt.

"H-Hey! Y-You okay, missy?" Gohan ran to her, growing concerned. He would have never expected this situation to happen. Sure, their meeting didn't end up in a fight, just like he wished to, but this reaction was something he wasn't prepared for. Still, he was resolute in his doing. If there was somebody in peril, Gohan would have helped it, regardless of the circumstances.

"E-Easy there. Take deep breaths and breath slowly... D-Don't panic...". Gohan was clearly worried for the girl. Sure, he just met her out of the blue, but he didn't want her to suffer like this, even if she does act rather mean at times.

Kefla felt so embarrassed being reassured and consolated by a total weakling of a stranger. Since she's so strong, she shouldn't feel this... this... miserable! So, strength wasn't always the answer?! These concepts sounded so alien to her (ahah, get it?).

However, because her mind was clouded by these thoughts, she only just noticed Gohan was holding her hands. She felt so... secure and safe. She appreciated the gesture of the boy.

"Sorry kid, I-I didn't even ask your name?! Eh, my lack of manners, ehehe~

"It's completely fine." Gohan felt he had everything under control, again, without even engaging in battle not even once "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to introduce myself as well. Heheh... My name's Gohan. What's yours missy?"

He beams a nice smile towards the fused Saiyan. Since it reached his train of thought, he wondered that, since this girl is a fusion of two Saiyan girls, he wondered what those too looked like unfused.

"Ah-eh, right, my name is Kefla. I am a fusion of two Saiyans, Caulifla and Kale!" Kefla still didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she was starting to feel better, somehow.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kefla. And, Caulifla and Kale? They all sound like lovely names." He chuckled innocently.

Kefla felt much more relieved from the kid's gentle gesture. He must have been educated extremely well by his parents (yes, of course), for someone looking like a Saiyan. He was way more friendly, comprehensive and, also… cuter than every other Saiyan she has met, except for the likes of… Cabba, one of the only friends she made, as well as her protect, Kefla. In a way, Gohan remembered Kefla of her friend's innocence and kindness. She started to understand the situation better, even thought something inside of her didn't seem to taste good. Kefla bluntly broke the ice and asked young Gohan

"S-say Gohan, can-can you bring me to the beach you arrived before, so we can.. have a.. good time?! Uh.."

Wait, did she-did she just proposed something else that wasn't concerning fighting and stuff?!

Gohan isn't like most Saiyans of course, as he's a half Saiyan whilst also half Human. He of course didn't react to certain things as most Saiyans do. He gets his kidness from his father of course. Right now, he was more than happy to bring this girl with him, and he managed to resolve it without fighting. He felt so proud of his skills. Gohan simply replied

"Huh? W-Well I don't mind really. Let's go together. I think it would be nice if we started off on a good page together. What do you say?". He chuckled a little bit.

But then again, you can't really feel safe when you are dealing with someone Iike Kefla.

She felt confused by this last choice of words. Saiyans don't really understand these "earthling" ways of words, and being a Saiyan, it's more easy for her to misunderstand them i her own bizarre way, especially considering the fact she was a Fusion, something unlike anything Gohan has ever dealt with (yet). Kefla instinctively asked:

"What do you mean 'starting off on a good page'? Are you-are you interested in me? Keep in mind that I-I'm not interested in total strangers, huh!"

Gohan knew he needed to be the most patient he has ever been in his life with this individual. Enough nervousness and who knows what this behemoth of power could do to the planet?! Gohan calmly explained

"Haha, no silly! I meant, starting things over from scratch. Let's forget about our initial squabble and enjoy the water! Come, follow me" Gohan chuckled at her confusion, finding it strangely adorable and entertaining.

"Mmh, if you say so! You better keep your words!" Kefla was always blunt and convinced about what she wanted in life; fight stronger opponents, while leaving the weaklings aside (except for Kale, for some reason) but during these last minutes, something was changing, and not for the better (at least, not in her own mind(..s?): she was pondering about having fun with this kid, despite being so weak "Keep this in mind, Gohen, was it Gohen? I only look out for strong Saiyans. Weaklings better get lost from me, haha!"

"It's Gohan, silly. And I'm not that weak! I've managed to kill Cell and save the planet from doom!" He gulps, realising that Kefla is a fused Saiyan, "T-T-Then again... I don't know how strong a fused Saiyan is... So uh... Sorry if that sounded like it was directed towards you at all." He blushes a little, growing shy as his little feet wiggled again.

Kefla felt suddenly taken back by the boy's boostfullness. A weakling talking to her like this?! Not even Kale talked to Caulifla back in the day, without subcoming to the dark side of her own Super Saiyan transformation, of course. Again, all these characterial traits were so alien to her, but in a way, it kinda pleased her; at least, this Gohan felt more secure in his beliefs than what she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Once arriving at the beach, Gohan invited Kefla under his umbrella. He was even going so far as to give her the food his mother cooked for him, but Kefla was bewitched by the beauty of the sea she was witnessing. And speaking of beauty, without a second thought, nor any shame of sort, Kefla immediately took off her clothes, boots included, and rudely threw them at Gohan. Her body was exposed under the sunlight: a pale white-skinned long-limbed, athletic body wearing a thin gold and red bikini. She stretched her limbs, including her feet: a pair of small, curvaceous feet stepping on the hot sand.

Gohan couldn't believe the kind of luck he was witnessing. What he initially believed to be a potential menance for Earth, it ended up being the most handsome girl he has ever seen, and she was right there, with him. Perhaps this free day took a further positive note.

Then, Kefla made a huge jump into the water in order to take off her sweat

"Whohoo! Now this is what I needed! Hey kiddo, come here! The water is the best!"

Gohan leaned the sweaty clothes on his tarpaulin. The smell wasn't that awful though. It actually kinda… tempted him, somehow?! Well, that was a thing, but he removed the thought immediately and answered:

"Oh yeah, a great way to start our new chapter! Here I coooome!"

Kefla sor of heard what he said: "Wait, what was th-" but before he could end the sentence, Gohan dive bombed too, and a huge wave was sent off.

During that time frame, once they started playing with water like little kids, it seemed every single doubt or paranoid disappeared from Kefla's mind. It somehow felt nice doing something else that didn't involve fighting just to prove your own strength. Despite being so unusual, Kefla appreciated and enjoyed every second of that refreshing bath.

After both Gohan and Kefla came out of the water, they layed down on the tarpaulin. Yet again, Gohan couldn't avoid admiring Kefla's own wholesome and curvaceous body right when she was still wet from the bath. Gohan never watched a nearly naked woman in his entire life but, being the rational person he was, he thought it should be normal for having his heart pumping up like crazy! They both also looked like the same age, so there shouldn't be anything bad about being so close… hopefully? Because of his nervousness and shyness, Gohan wiggled his feet once again. This time Kefla noticed it and decided to ask Gohan:

"Hey, tell me. Why do you always wiggle your feet like that? Is that a thing of yours, or what?" She only found it strange.

Gohan still felt taken back by Kefla's bluntness, but he still answered "Eh? Oh uhh... I-I-It's a habit of mine... It just happens whenever I'm either excited or shy." They wiggled again. It looked so adorable too. The eleven year-old blushes and looked away."Heheheh... S-Sorry about that…"

"Oh, don't be! It's not abnormal or anything, eheh. I was just… curious.." Kefla started noticing something about Gohan. Somehow, his sculptured body looked more shiny than ever once exiting out of water. This visage was causing her to… turn on?!

[Wh-what's this thing I'm feeling again?! Why am I being flustered by his appearance?! Isn't it like/ No, I have to change argument!]

While Kefla was rumbling with herself and her mind(s), Gohan noticed her own feet started wiggling too. So, it wasn't that unusual for him: she seemingly shared this trait. But, despite Gohan finding it quite adorable, he started to notice something strange about Kefla: she was increasingly blushing, but before he could ask anything, Kefla rushly asked:

"T-Tell me Gohan, about you-your father! H-how was he?! Eheh, was he strong or what, eheh~"

Gohan didn't ignore her actual health state. She was definitely not ok, but chose to simply keep checking her while he talked about his father Goku.

"He is... Even though I'm stronger than him, I still view him as the best fighter that ever existed. He's something else, you know?! He taught us a lot of things that we never thought of before. He's a real caring person..and the best dad I could ask for, once he hangs out with you for more than a day…" Gohan was still upset about his daddy's departure, not to mention the fact he chose to not being brought back with the Dragon Balls.

Kefla thought she managed to bury that odd "feeling" she was having before, and kept on going herself;

"Ah, really?! You call yourself stronger than him?! Ah, if he was here, then I could have beaten him with only my left hand! But, I have to confess, I wish I knew him better…" Kefla was starting to talk oddly, and Gohan thought about something [Wait, what does it mean by that?]. Kefla kept going talking, almost like she didn't even noticed Gohan's dubious face

"I really wished I knew him better. We are Saiyans, after all. Our race already has scarce numbers; we are almost extinct. We are so alone in this universe, and the prospect of growing and living without a partner sounds so sad and… unfair… wait, what the-?!" What was that? Was Kefla being… sentimental?! For who's supposed to be his adversary?!

Ok, that's it! That really felt un-Saiyan like! All of a sudden, her heart started to beat uncontrollably, like when he just ended an unrelenting battle, even though she still didn't throw a single punch. She started to sweat.

Again, Saiyans don't really have a concept of "love": they don't manifest appreciation and affection like Earthlings or other alien species. Also, the internal turmoil between Caulifla and Kale was consuming Kefla from the inside. She felt all her energies depleting fast, almost prisoner of her own body. Why didn't she feel anything llike this back at the ToP? She wasn't panicking, she was just… fighting. Fusion really works bizarrly, but in that situation, it was like living a nightmare.

"Ah! What's wrong Kefla? You okay?" Gohan was looking, incredulous on what was happening. Was the Fusion putting her own life at risk? Gohan immediately came to her aid, to help her out. "It's okay. I'm here... You can tell me if you want to lay comfortable enough too. It's gonna be ok." He gives her a smile. That's really the only thing he could do for her. He didn't feel worth about hugging her or stuff like that. It might be for the better to allow her emotions to flow freely without restrict. And such a thing happened, but in a way nor Gohan or Kefla could have anticipated.

"Aaah, aaah, aah, aaaAAAAAAAGH! NO, IT'S NOT OK!" Kefla started to lash out, shouting like a maniac. Just the first shout was enough to cause a massive shock which shook the ground. Gohan felt a burning kind of ki discharging from her body. The same energy he felt once she came out of nowhere. He didn't know what to do. He was convinced everything was going fine, and then, just out of the blue, the lady was in such state. Right then, though, Kefla lowered her ki almost at once, probably realizing she could have caused an unrelenting and devastating bad lumb just because she couldn't understand her own feelings.

"It's NOT ok, get it?! Ever since I came here on this world and started to know you, I started to behave like crazy. My body is unusually hot, I'm sweating like garbage and my heart is pumping like I've digested a dynamite! What's the meaning of the pain I'm having?!" Kefla's voice tone then calmed down more and more now "We didn't even have a fight because you're weak. We were just talking, we were getting to know each other better, and because of your goody-too-shoes attitude, I started to beha-" Kefla suddenly stopped her crazy lambasting, only realizing what she was just about to say right in front of Gohan, who ended up watching her directly into her eyes. How could she be so cruel to him?! After everything he said and all the kindness he gave to her, that's how she was treating him?! That was just the last straw to her Saiyan pride, but now, what was left of her pride? The odd thing about this situation is that she didn't even want to leave. Not only that would have made the event even more unforgiving for her, but other than that, where would she go? This world, this universe, this timeline were completely alien to her, and Gohan was the only person who could help her in that specific moment, and she was on the verge of wiping him out with her own exuding power. That was just enough for her.

Right under her eyes, small tears came down, while she was trying to regain what was left of her composure.

"*sniff* I'm-I'm terribly sorry for treating you like trash, while you keep being gentle, and cute, and caring towards me. I'm just - keeping lashing at you…"

During all of this, Gohan didn't say anything. He was lucky Kefla didn't wipe out the place with her extreme power, but despite everything that just happened, he wasn't angry or disappointed. He wasn't even scared. Only then, something tipped in his mind [No, maybe it's not that simple. She may even misinterpretate this, and who knows what is going to… No no, no more fear, Gohan! You're the only person who can help this lady! Do it! ]

Gohan, in order to get a picture of what Kefla was trying to say, then timidly asked:

"Listen Kefla. Have-have you… feelings for me!?" And if that wasn't enough, he even asked "D-do you l-love me?!" Gohan's feet started to wiggle about.


	4. Chapter 4

Kefla pondered about that for a second, and was about to lash out trying to deny it, but, what if it wasn't the case? Things started to click inside her head. That's what's happening once you receive prolonged exposure to Fusion? You're about to explore sides of your being you would have never accepted or even thought about. The reason why Kefla felt "normal" back at the ToP was because everything she was doing was… fighting. Fighting against her adversaries. Fighting against her arch-rival Goku. Nothing else. Like she has done for the rest of her life.

Fighting and robbing were pretty much the standards for her life, and she was happy about that. She didn't have to worry about finding a "boyfriend" Huh, who needs that stuff when you can learn how to turn into a Super Saiyan?! But, aside from that, what did she have? It was clear: nothing. Kefla was unique. Before her, there were only Caulifla and Kale. Once both focused their thoughts about fighting, everything was fine, but in that situation, she didn't have any good tools to use. Her body started trembling a little. It wasn't because she didn't feel those sentiments; it's just she couldn't verbalize them in a coherent way. But maybe, just maybe, if she confessed those feelings, she would then feel better. Maybe it was ok to be like this… Kefla then responded:

"W-well, the point… is.. yes. I-I l-like some things of y-yours. Your face is d-dumb but it's cute, and also... yo-your feet are cute, and your body is.. a-a-attractive? Is that how it is? Ehehe~"

Her own feet started wiggling nervously. Guess love was really like fighting: it's painful, yet so pleasant. Right once revealing those words, Kefla felt like an anvil fell from her shoulders.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. A girl, a beautiful girl like her telling him she had feelings for him?! He couldn't have asked for something better! Yes, he was happy Kefla suddenly felt better from her previous crisis, but this new fulled his heart with a new sense of hope. Now, he needed to confess something to Kefla:

"A-Awww... K-Kefla... T-That warmed my heart..." He happily smiles like he never did before "You're really b-beautiful yourself, n-n-not to mention how strong you are as well as your own cute face, and your cute pair of feetsies. You may be rude on the outside. But inside, I know that you have a golden heart."

Kefla was astounded by this revelation. He too was "attracted" to her?! Even after everything she made him witness?! That was unusual, but this time, not for the worst. She felt happy, like never before then and since. But then, something clicked in her mind, and gently asked:

"S-sorry, I didn't hear a thing very well. You said you… like my feets-"

Just right then, Gohan stares at her eyes, giving her a heartwarming smile, while his feet were making contact with Kefla's own. He didn't know why he did. He just thought it would be cute to consolidate their reciprocal revelation. Kefla, though, was confused. Why would he be interested in her… feet?! Are men attracted by that? Oh man, that is bizarre. Rightfully, Kefla was taken back, and said:

"W-what are you doing?! I didn't me-" Kefla was about to shout harshly again at Gohan, but then she decided to keep her tone relaxed, and retaliated with a comment of her own

"I-I mean, I appreciate you like my-my.. feet, eheh, uh?! And besides, hmm, it really feels nice and funny!"

Kefla decided to role with it. She positioned right in front of Gohan and intertwined her own toes with Gohan's own. Gohan liked this approach. He would have never thought she would have accepted this unusual first physical contact. They both then started massaging each other, then Kefla pushed her legs a little bit, and Gohan pushed back, making a game of push and pull. It was funny... maybe too funny, as Kefla felt another temptation.

"Hey Gohan" That was the first time Kefla smiled at the kid "Would-would you mind if I… k-kiss your f-feet?!"

Just then, the air felt frozen in time. Did-did she really made an erotic propose on Gohan?! Kefla immediately felt so embarrassed for even saying such thing. It was enough weird for her to enjoy the foot game, and now, this was happening?!

[Oh no, I ruined the situation again because of this thing I have in my heart! Hopefully Gohan wouldn't… Uh?!]

On the outside, sure enough, Gohan was taken back by such peculiar request. However, he did really felt something profound for this wonderful person, and considering they were starting a new approach, she wanted to give her a chance to prove how much she wanted this thing to continue. It may be funny even for him.

"Uh, w-well, that's a thing, but if you want to, t-then, go ahead. Lick and use them like you want!" Gohan rised both legs, pointing his toes in Kefla's direction.

Kefla wasn't expecting such thing from someone like Gohan. She thought he would refuse, or even feeling rejected by such a kinky request. Maybe he did really cared about her, and that's s good thing for her [I-I suppose (Kefla)]

"W-well, that's it. Here I-I go"

Kefla then grabbed both Gohan's feet and looked at them for a second. Their little round toes looked so adorable, and the feet didn't even smell that bad. That's a healthy sign. Then, Kefla pulled out her tounge, and hesitantly started licking on each one of the toes. She made her tongue flow through each of the toes, while having her face contorted by a sense of confusion [Does it have to be done like this, or what?] But, the more Kefla kept licking on the toes, the more she was… enjoying the experience. She decided to put her efforts in her doings, making her own mouth flowing through the toes while licking them. Not only that, but using her hands, she started to massage the soles, all the way down the heels. For whatever reason, the sensation was so strong she couldn't stop, as right under her tummy, something was burning inside.

[Is this… pleasure?!]

On the other side, Gohan moans as he felt her hot wet tongue lick his toes. He was more than happy to receive such treatment from such a nice and beautiful lady. This was something new entirely towards Gohan. He never felt like this before in his life. It felt just good. Without a doubt, Gohan was already into this.

"Ahhh... K-Kefla. T-that's so nice!"

Kefla felt relieved that her primitive skills were enough to please the kid, and replied:

"Oh, so you're enjoying it? Good, guess under that baby face, you hide something kinky, huh?!" Now that Gohan was hearing this, it actually made him wonder: why was he feeling so excited by this attraction towards feet? He never experienced such a thing, not even looking at other's women's feet, like his mother's or even Bulma's or Marion's. Why was Kefla able to bring out this new "trait" of him. Regardless, it still made him happy.

Kefla then continued:

"Well boy, let's enjoy the moment while we are still young and vigorous!~", and just then, right out of nowhere, Kefla took off her golden bra, revealing her boobies.

A cute pair of breasts, not too big but about the size of a teenager's hand, wigglying out in fresh air. From Gohan's perspective, everything about Kefla was a continuous surprise. First, her changing personas, then her confessing her love for him, and now she was already showing her breasts?!

Meanwhile, Kefla spit a little on her breasts and then she placed both Gohan's feet right on her boobies. The sensation was indescribable: they felt so squishy and soft, like two fresh bread balls ready for the hoven. Gohan couldn't avoid realizing something: just right inside his swim suit, something "big" was about to grow out. He frantically placed both hands on top of his scrotum section, hoping Kefla didn't notice anything. On the onther hand, Kefla was keeping massaging her cute breasts eyes closed while tilting her head high and grinning with pleasure

[Why-why did I deny myself such pleasure?! It feels so nice!]

"Oh Kefla... T-This is amazing... I never thought that this would feel so good with jusy my feetsies alone... This is the best..."

Gohan giggled a little and sighs happily. He was never expecting this from Kefla at all. And yet, here he is with her now, having the time of his life. Now, everything he wanted was enjoy the moment without thinking about anything else. Hopefully nobody would catch him during that situation. But, at the end of the day, he didn't even bother about. He wanted this session to keep on going and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Kefla rubbed Gohan's feet on her boobies more convincingly. Sometimes, she gave another quick lick on his toes, causing Gohan to slightly react in response with a little giggle. Kefla never thought she would have had so much fun without pulling out a fight. She even almost forgot the reason why she came in this universe in the first place... But who cared?! After all, the main course started only now...

Kefla, recognizing that Gohan proved so generous to her, decided to grant him a gift of her own

"Hey little man, what about you take good care of my 'little boys'". She then lifted her own legs, pointing her feet a few inches right away from Gohan's face.

Obviously this had to be a dream. Otherwise, Gohan wouldn't be so lucky like right now. Yet, it was real. Kefla offered her cute pair of feet right at Gohan, right at him. Gohan simply replied:

"But, o-of course... I'd love to do so with you, Kefla. After all... It'll only make things fair so I should return the favour for you."

He winks at her and began to massage her feet ever so gently with his soft warm hands. Contrary his own's, Kefla's feet definitely had quite an odor. He got that feeling once he layed down Kefla's clothes a few minutes before. Still, even so, Gohan wasn't disgusted in any way. It just made things more exciting for him. Gohan always dreamt of this secretly. To be able to actually do this is actually beyond terrific for an eleven-year old like him.

"Hmm, woah, your technique is so refiiined~" Kefla could hardly contain her own pleasure. Right now, it didn't matter which personality was the dominant one: in her mind, everything she wished was to enjoy every second of such moments.

Just then, right when Gohan was putting the best effort in his worship, the burning feeling Kefla was having before almost made her reach her climax of pleasure. Kefla frantically put both hands right upon her own pants, shouting out loud a moaning sound it could be heard for miles "Aaaaahugh, that feels amazing!"

Gohan, yet again, was slightly taken by surprise by Kefla's showing and lousy personality. He suddenly stopped his massage, and asked:

"H-hey Kefla! Are you ok?! Was my touch too harsh for you? Are you ticklish?"

Kefla then looked at Gohan's wandering eyes and said.

"Uoh, oh, there's no-nothing wrong. I feel wonderful! I've never felt so nice in my whole life! All of this feels so exciting!"

Kefla hardly had a grasp of what was happening. She just wanted to enjoy as much as she wanted.

After then, though, she started feeling something really strange happening right under her panties: a translucent liquid started ot leak out of it. Without any hesitation, she immediately pulled out her panties too, just to make sure nothing bad happened to her because of such new feelings: just then, her own vagina felt the breeze of the outer air, and it felt amusingly pleasant.

There's no need to emphasize how much emotional Gohan felt once staring at her carnal treasure. His face turned crimson rend in nanoseconds. Maybe this situation went too far for both of them, yet Gohan couldn't stop staring at it, even if it would embarrass Kefla. When did he became so careless? Yes, he was happy for the situation, but something felt… off, out of place. And then, just right then, Gohan lifted both his eyes in Kefla's direction. She was going to have another panic attack.


	5. Chapter 5

That moment specifically felt like the lowest step possible for Kefla, the Fusion of Caulifla and Kale. Two profoundly different types of people, with needs and personalities almost incompatible with one another. Right then, once her intimate parts were exposed, she felt a sense of guilt and embarrassment like never before.

It's hard to explain what was happening inside her head. For one thing, she felt like she "used" little sweet Gohan for her own pleasure. It didn't look like anything different from her verbally tormenting him a few minutes ago. On the other hand, all this strong and turbolent sensations started storming inside her head. Both Caulifla and Kale felt it like a screeching sound. Their lack of synchronization was causing an excruciating sense of pain both inside her mind and chest. They clearly had different views about the situation, and couldn't find a common point where to focus their efforts. Their Fusion felt like a prison.

Kefla, all of a sudden, started to shout out loud like crazy

"Why?! WHY DOES THIS THING COME OFF?! I-I feel so bad... Why it feels so bad doing such things?"

Like we knew, Fusion through Potara earrings only lasts for an hour for mortals, and once transformations were used, the time limit reduces considerably; however, that hour felt like an eternity. It was frightening.

Kefla frantically closed her legs, trying to hide her intimate parts, while still breaking tear after tear.

Gohan was really starting to worry about the mental safety of this lady. This Fusion was something not to joke about. It was serious business.

"H-Hey! Don't cry Kefla!" Gohan went to her and gave her a hug, hoping to soothe her down. And, actually, it worked.

Kefla was still crying when her eyes widened in shock, looking at Gohan holding her as hard as he could. Despite being so "weak" in comparison to her on a regular basis, now she could feel every single muscle fiber of her young partner holding the naked, flacid and meak body of her. She turned into the weakling all of a sudden. She was the top dog, not more than 15 minutes ago, and then this happened. Typically, for a Saiyan like Caulifla, this wouldn't feel right. But Kefla was something completely different and much more complex, and because of Kale's influence, despite her usual reluctance about relationships with foreigners, it helped the Fusion's frail psyche to ease down the tension. And then, Kefla abandoned herself on Gohan's heart-melting hug.

She appreciated Gohan's strong yet gentle hug, something that she (or rather both Caulifla and Kale) hadn't received for a long time. That feeling of generosity and gentleness, it just felt... ok. This is the kind of battle Kefla couldn't hope to win with strength and toughness. She needed to change. She needed to evolve.

Then Kefla decided to do something she sweared herself would have never done. She started saying

"L-listen Gohan" Kefla wiped away her tears "There's something I need to tell".

Kefla then explained everything about her. Her component, how Potara work and also, the fact she came from another universe. Not just that, but from another time as well. She talked about the time she fought Goku during the ToP but she wasn't strong enough. So, she though that, if she came a little back in time where Goku was more at her level, she would have had a "fairer" fight. However, right then and there, in what she believed to be her lowest step in her life - complety nude right in front of an 11-year old - she regreted everything she has done, starting from her ludicrous plan. Maybe Kale was right at the end of the day. She felt so pathetic, but then she realized something.

Right before she and Gohan started "playing together", she felt exactly like now, and after that, she felt happier than ever. Maybe this boy, Gohan, this adorable, little man was the answer. Even though she did came for an easy fight, now she wanted to prove her value in a real battle, something completely out of her element, but enjoyable in more ways than one…

"O-Oh wow... No wonder that explains your immense strength then."

Man,where should Gohan start metabolizing all these infos at once?! A powerful warrior like her coming not only from the future, but… another universe entirely? They exist multiple uniberse simultaneously?! That's ground-breaking news for the little nerd. That would have made for some astounding study material. Gohan wasn't even all that dumbfounded about the future side of the revelation. After all, his friend, and future student as well, Future Trunks, came back to the past to save his father and the whole world as well. He also remembered that, because of that time travel, consequence happened on both timelines. So, what if…?!

[Oh no, what-what if Kefla caused something to this timeline?!] Gohan didn't verbalized his doubts, and maybe for the better. Kefla was feeling quite docile in that moment, and it would be cruel for him to slap her responsibilities in her face [Wonder what would happen to our world now that she revealed her secrets to me?!]

Kefla was not a dumb individual in any way, and could tell by Gohan's face he was wondering about the consequences of her actions. Kale was right indeed, and Caulifla deliberately ignored her worries:

"I can tell from your expression, you are worried about the consequences of our incursions. Well, we can't help it, we deliberately chose to act against the laws of the time-continuum. Whatever awful is going to happen to your Earth is only because of our fault. We don't even know how to come back; at least, we could make amend of our crimes by confessing our mistakes. But I guess we'll wait until somebody comes here to pull our hears back in our universe."

Gohan was obviously worried about what might happen from now on. Now that a whole universe has been opened in his eyes (literally), everything could happen. But, being the comprehensive and conscientious kid he was, at least he appreciated Kefla's honesty and lack of insecurities. The odd thing is that, he should feel angry at this girl for endangering his reality. Sure, she didn't bring literally destruction, but instead she brought something worse: something that could happen at any time, any place, and he won't know what to do until it happens. But, for an inexplicable reason inside his head, he couldn't hate Kefla like he should, or like, someone like Vegeta would do. No, the question was more complex. In fact, Gohan thought about Trunks. He too caused a good deal of issues by traveling through time, as the events took a totally different turn. Even so, the Z Warriors still found a solution, and managed to save the day. Sacrificed have been made, but they ended up becoming strong. Stronger than what they could have ever expected, so maybe Trunks's time incursion wasn't such a bad omen. Perhaps, it was a chance, the chance to survive and fight back.

In any case, whether it was because of this reason, or because Gohan grew increasingly intimate with Kefla, he didn't hate her. He was a rational kid and understood that what she did was accidental.

Gohan didn't stop there either with his ramblings about Kefla's new informations.

"... And to think fusing could do something like that... it's cool, but scary at the same time now that I think about it". Fusion seemed to be more complex than what they initially thought. It's not just a power boost, it's a conversation between two poles, and they must cooperate and understand each other in order to function. Now, everything was clear to Gohan. Gohan then added.

"I do feel sorry that things didn't turn out your way, Kefla." He frowns, feeling guilty for the fused Saiyan that she didn't came for what she wanted

Kefla definitely felt better listening to what Gohan thought about her. He didn't seem scared or even worried. His reality is basically screwed, yet he still retains his innocent smile and confidence. What kind of strength is this?!

Despite worrying about scaring him with her absurd situation, a deep desire told her to take the stuff she started to the end. Maybe, only then, she would feel better. Kefla asked

"So, tell me Gohan... do... do you fell ok to keep up where we stopped? I don't know how much this Fusion may last, but I'm not sure what would happen once it ends. So, are you with me?" she sheeply asked.

Gohan was surprised to hear Kefla asking him to keep on going with their intimate activities. He thought she felt ashamed of that or rejected because of embarrassment, but no. She genuinely seemed fine to keep on. He replied:

" O-Of course I am! A-And also, even if the Fusion breaks apart, I won't be disappointed, quite the contrary actually. I really wanna know the two Saiyans who became you" he chuckled with a big smile.

Kefla felt assured by little Gohan approving her initiative, and said:

"Oh, that's great! Well, let's get down to business!"

Having regained some of her confidence, Kefla slowly spread her legs, revealing her plumpy and hairy vagina. The horny aroma coming from it deepened the air around him; Gohan was starting to feel tempted by the prospect of such showing.

But, before proceeding, Kefla's seductive look turned more serious and determined. That was more like a tactic to tease young Gohan. Since Caulifla is known for her mischievous and pranking personality, why not have some fun within this tense moment. She approached Gohan, squaring him from top to bottom with her piercing glare, the same she showed once fired up by the prospect of an entertaining battle. Gohan felt so small, more than usual:

"Listen up youngling, we are only going to proceed only if you want it. Don't act like you are doing this to please me. Go on only if you truly want it. Clear?" Gohan understood he must have been sincere with his heart. Was it really what he wanted? Was he just doing all of this to make Kefla happy, so that she didn't destroy the planet? This thought process felt so unfair and superficial, but Gohan was fully convinced about his feelings towards the beautiful Fusion. So, he replied with a convinced "YES!", his heart skipping a few beats.

"Good~" Kefla's smile radiated an aura of cuteness. "I have an idea on how yo make a good use of both's feet~".


	6. Chapter 6

"Go on, show me what you are planning, missy!" Gohan was getting excited by the situation.

"Hmm hmm, you'll see~" Kefla too couldn't contain her happiness.

She then grabbed Gohan's feet and initially kissed both of them before putting one of them right on her vagina. She started massaging her own vagina with the foot, making moaning sounds as it went forward. Gohan felt the sensation of "touching" a girl's private parts. Sure, he wasn't doing it with his hands, but he still didn't feel sure about touching Kefla's body with his own hands, so this should still count something, right? Kefla's vagina made squishy sounds with every movement Gohan made with his foot. His toes were impregnated with Kefla's pussy juice, and the sensation was so pleasing and… more tempting by the second.

"Please, cooperate and enjoy it, huuh!" Kefla was enjoying the work Gohan provided "The best is yet to come. If you allow me..." and then, she put both her feet right on Gohan's scrotum, massaging it as well. That was a clear invitation for a footjob.

Gohan felt taken back by the gesture. It was the very first time in his teenage life somebody touched his intimate parts. He always expected it to happen during a special occasion, like with the girl of his life, or something. He was still 11 years old, it would take at least a few more years before Gohan's teenager impulses gave him the proper prospect of a sexual approach with a woman, but in that situation, everything seemed too convenient for this to happen. Yet, it was happening, and he couldn't feel any better than in that situation. He could feel Kefla's adorable feet sliding up and down onto his swim suit. Kefla too admited herself this was starting to get funny.

"Ohoh, your cute face is saying everything about your opinion about my job. Well, mind if I reveal your 'secret weapon'?~"

With an imperceptible hand gesture, Kefla then quickly took off Gohan's swim suit, revealing his own penis.

No matter how used Gohan thought he was ready: he was NOT ready for presenting his intimacy, at least not in such a manner. Actually, he was the first one to aknowledge how much hard his own penis was growing, back when he and Kefla were just playing with their feet, but he chose to not make it that much evident. But now, the truth could not be hidden anymore.

Unsurprisingly, Gohan's penis was of average length, approximately 7 inches or so. Nothing abnormal or impressive, just average. Gohan didn't bother about the length factor or stuff like that, nor did Kefla seem to care. After all, she never sawed a penis before in her life, so she didn't have a "standard", per say. It was the first time in her life watching such a thing but she decided to make the best of such opportunity.

"Wow, I would have never expected such a thing! Well, let's keep going with our work, ok?!".

Gohan replied as well:

"O-ok, go on! I'm c-curious…" his sheepish face was too much for Kefla to handle.

"Ow, this makes me even more willing to procede!"

Kefla started placing only her toes on the penis. It felt so weird, but this time, in a positive and exciting way. Kelfa started slowly rubbed her toes up and down, again and again. After a minute of toes running, Kefla utilized the whole soles as well. The combination the softness of Kefla's feet with the stiffness of Gohan's member was pleasing both partners more and more. Using every type of technique she could imagine, Kefla put a little more effort into her skill, and so did Gohan. He decided to use both feet to massage Kefla's vagina, using one to rub the lips and the other one to excavate the clit.

Kefla was not gonna disappoint her new partner during her first time. Then, at some point, because of excitement, Kefla accidentally turned Super Saiyan: her body bulks up slightly and her hair turn spiky and golden with a shade of green. Gohan was shocked, not because of the transformation itself (he too was a Super Saiyan), but because of the act itself, where transfomed seemingly out of excitement. Kefla aknowledge it and apologized.

"Uops, sorry Gohan, it was an accident. I think it may be to dangerous for you…" Well, duh, no biggie. In her Super Saiyan state, she managed to give SSJB Goku a decent battle, and Gohan's power looked so insignificant in comparison. She wouldn't risk pumping herself out if this ended up hurting her partner.

Speaking of which, Kefla genuinely asked

"But, now that I think about it, can you turn into a Super Saiyan too?!" asked Kefla while slowing down her foot work.

Gohan was happy she asked him to show his own transformation

"I'd be happy to show you... And I gotta say, that hair colour suits you!" Kefla cutely blushed for the compliment and was firmly looking for Gohan turning into a Super Saiyan as well. He grinned at Kefla with satisfaction.

He was still wondering what the two Saiyans are like when Kefla unfuses. How much time did they had left before the Fusion broke apart? He couldn't be sure, but…

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kefla was impressed by Gohan's showing "Did you known we learned how to transform by focusing our ki on our back in our universe? It's so easy it's almost child's play"

Gohan was surprised by Kefla's own transformation's method, even though he felt a little let down considering how much he struggled just to transform into the first Super Saiyan stadium, because his second one would be…

"Well, enough talking, boy! I officially call you worth for gaining what I know you are looking for: the real treasure. Prepare for the main meal!"

Kefla then bent backwards, spreading her legs and her vagina as well. Once again, Kefla felt like all her fears disappeared. She hadn't felt so happy since a long time. This really feels like a battle, but it's something different. Something unusual for a Sayian, yet something she needed to be happy once again.

Squaring Gohan with a men-eating glare, Kefla invites him

"C'mon, little sweetie. This is the day you become a m-"

But then, just right then, the Fusion splits. Caulifla and Kale feel an uneasy and stomach-revolting stimuli. They felt like ripping apart. It wasn't painful in any way, but still terrifying nonetheless. They defuse and find themselves out shocked on the grassy field.

Even though only an hour has passed, it looked like they barely merged together. Everything felt so dizzy and barely recognizable. Maybe it was because of the fact they shared the same feelings they experienced when they were attempting to mate with Gohan. They both watch in the eyes for a brief second, then Caulifla shouts:

"Oh, what the-?! Right now?!". On the other hand, Kale turned red like crazy and quickly covered both her breasts and vagina as better as she could.

Gohan was stunned for what he just witnessed. Right in front of him, two cute girls were staring at him with their incredulous eyes. The first one was a short girl with spiky, messy hair, similar to Gohan's own, a slender yet athletic body with pale complexion, deep black eyes and a pair of medium breasts. The second one was slightly taller than the first one; she had longer, straight spiky hair, deep dark eyes, a thin line of lipstick and her body was slender with her skin having a darker shade. Her breasts were smaller, but still adorable.

"Well, this is awkward..." Caulifla, the confident one started talking "I-I'm Caulifla, and this one near me is Kale" Kale, still timidly, greeted Gohan with one hand while still closing herself to hide as much of her naked body "I-it's a-a pleasure to me-meet you, Go-Gohan, oooh~" Kale rapidly covered her eyes once glaring at Gohan's penis, still stiff and solid as rock.

"It-It's a pleasure to meet you too, finally". Even though Gohan did aknowledge Kefla previously, he instinctively put a hand on his penis so that he couldn't embarass Kale any more than that. Both girls looked so much different than what Gohan imagined. Even their behaviors were so much different from one another.

"I would have chosen a better situation for us to meet, I have to say" Caulifla continued "Now, the problem is: we are both divided and horny as heck-"

"Caulifla! Come on! I'm embarrassed enough" Kale couldn't contain her comment on this absurd situation as she still covered her small breasts

"Oh do me a favor and quit that caste facade! You were enjoying yourself too with this specimen of a man boy, eheh!" Caulifla always liked to tease Kale. It's not like she hated her or anything; she just wanted to be happy in some way instead of being so gloomy. Kale, though, didn't stay silent and replied:

"Why do you always have to be so explicit?!"

The discussion was almost destined to end in a conflict, right after they were having so much fun together. But now, they were three, not just two, and Kefla seemingly disappeared. Gohan was uncertain how to engage these two furious girls at the same time. Were they at least approachable like Kefla? How would they behave? It almost feels like dealing with two completely different people.

Man, things were going awkward, indeed… But, what to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Almost all of a sudden, Gohan remembered what Caulifla said to Kale about him. Apparently, she… liked him, despite being inside a Fusion. Does that mean the components share the same experiences and emotions as the Fusion itself? So maybe, the way Kefla behaved, both in her positive and negative mood, was a reaction of them refusing to cooperate. That's certainly interesting. But enough rambling about the past; now the focus was to unnerve the tension and bring harmony to the trio.

Gohan giggled nervously at the two girls, and asked Kale about something

"E-excuse me, K-Kale, isn't it?" Kale turned her head towards Gohan. Her expression wasn't the most friendly, but she was still surprised Gohan called her so calmly

"W-what is it, lil' Gohan?"

"W-well, did-did you really enjoyed your time with me, even as a Fusion?!" Gohan truly did his best efforts at using the most unoffensive words in order to appease the girl he met for the first time.

"Wh-what are you saying?! I-I…-ugh, ouch, what the heck, Caulifla?!" Kale recieved a slap on her round butt from Caulifla.

"C'mom sis, don't be so sheepy. After all, he's still the young, sweet Gohan we were playing with before as Kefla. It's not that different. Say what you really feel for him!

Gohan added himself:

"Yeah Kale, don't be shy. I'm sure we can find a way out of this inconvenience. Tell me everything you need to say." Gohan's reassuring smile was something he inherited from his father. That kind of smile which allows him to befriend any person he would meet. Kale then timidly started:

"It's-it's true! I liked all the sexual games we were d-doing and… that feet game was c-cute and fu-funny.. and your technique was f-fascinating… I-I wanted to t-thank you!"

Kale bowed before Gohan, still red from embarrassment. But still, confessing her heart needs was the best thing she could do to set herself free from that weight.

Cauifla too replied, wanting to appreciate Gohan's efforts and audacity:

"Your initiative spirit was something we really appreciated. Thank you so much, Gohan!" Caulifla too smiled. Gohan's face turned red because of its cuteness. He then came up with an idea.

"I-It's alright... I think-I think we can still make this work out. I can still uhh... make you both happy in the end." His face turning red at how cute they bothare. His feet begin to wiggle again: he's visibly shy.

Caulifla and Kale were both slightly confused about such decision: a triple sexual session?

"Is it legit, so to speak?" Caulifla asked puzzled.

"I-don't think so. I mean, we were technically doing sex as three of us, as you were two and I was one, so two plus 1 equals three… right?" Gohan wanted to make a joke to easen the tension. But let's be honest here: he's really not that great with puns.

Still, Caulifla understood Gohan's statement and then just blatantly said to Kale:

" Ow, isn't he the cutest wimp we have ever met, sis?!" Caulifla wanted to stimulate Kale to mock Gohan as well, just to have a laugh. The point is, unlike Kefla, Caulifla's bluntness and punkiness was much more pronounced and unfiltered by Kale's influence. But, to her disbelief, Kale commented saying:

"Well, now that I think about it, now Gohan's own power feels more alike ours. So, in theory, we should all be wimps, right?... ehehe, uh" Kale too wanted to make a joke, even waiting an eternity for a response. Caulifla and Gohan were equally puzzled. Gohan was the first one to laugh:

"Mpfh, ahahahah, y-yeah, maybe that's the case, ahahaha?"

Caulifla then said:

"Ahahaha, see?! You too can be humorous if you put your efforts at work!", and then proceeded to squeeze one of Kale's breasts. She shrieked in both shock and excitement.

"Now that I think about it" Caulifla then added, talking to Gohan "one of the reasons Kefla was so nervous was because she couldn't accept the fact you were so weak compared to her. But now, now that our power levels are more even, this means that we… might have surpassed such limitation! Isn't that right, Kale?!"

Unbelievable (in Caulifla's mind). What she believed to be the greatest power she could have ever wished to achieve wasn't really that perfect as she thought. Caulifla even went so far as to start refusing to use Potara earrings from now on, and then proceeds to take off her own earring and crush it in her hand.

Kale was shocked, and Gohan followed such reaction:

"C-Caulifla! What's the meaning of this?! You just destroyed a treasure of the Kai's!"

"I only did because I realized - no, Gohan helped me realize - that Fusion may not be the solution to achieve greater power, nor is this absurd plan to go back in time and… ugh, cheat, just to negate our lack of experience. From now on, I choose to keep on going always forward with my own strength alone, and you Kale as well! I won't let you be dependent on such tools to get stronger. We wil eventually become stronger, together, but not 'too together' . What do you think?!"

During that moment, Kale couldn't be any more proud of her mentor. She managed to admit her own mistakes, instead of just hiding them behind a hollow Saiyan-like bravado. She jumped on Caulifla, hugging her and kissing her on her cheek repeatedly. Gohan too was proud of Caulifla's sense of maturity. And then, both Caulifla and Kale turned their eyes on the gentle boy, and slowly approached him. They then gently pushed him on the floor, and pointed their respective feet on his face. Caulifla said:

"Listen up, Gohan. Now, we are going to finish what we started! Make sure your member is worth our useless travel to the past. Tell me, are you ready?"

Gohan wasn't scared or embarrassed either. He kinda liked the invitation. He then said:

"Yes, absolutely! Come girls, let's have more fun!"

Caulifla and Kale both launched themselves right on Gohan. Standing by his sides, they embraced the boy, kissing him on his face in every area. Cheeks, lips, ears; every side of his face tasted like sugar for them. Because of the fact they were so firmly attached to him, Gohan could feel their breasts grinding on his arms. It felt so good his penis came up erect once again.

Caulifla and Kale looked at their new target with eager eyes.

"Guess somebody has to take care of this new baby! Say sis, want to join me?~" Kale nodded and both girls started stroking Gohan's member at the same time. From excitement, Gohan was exuding a few drops of precum from the tip, making his member wet and more squishy. Meanwhile, Caulifla and Kale didn't abandon their new feet addiction and started rubbing and grinding their respective feet on Gohan's own, stimulating each other with each movement. This all felt like heaven for all three.

Gohan moans quietly from the treatment of the two girl as he smiles at them.

"I promise I'll do my very best to please the both of you."

Caulifla felt touched by Gohan's audacity, and replied

"Oh, I'm sure you will, sweetie!"

Caulifla, despite not being like Kefla, felt confident about the kid's skill. Then, she hatched a plan

"Kale, why don't you show how you handled the down side, while I deal with the upper side?"

Kale mutly went for Gohan's penis. Caulifla then lowered Gohan's upper body on the grassy floor.

"And now, you will experience our double attack!"

Kefla started rubbing its penis using her own vagina, while at the same time Caulifla just sat on Gohan's face with her own, making him taste the forbidden fruit as much as he wished to.

Simultaneously, Kale and Caulifla and Kale were exchanging affectionate kisses while massaging each other's boobs.

Gohan felt hungry like never before. His tongue excavated deeper and deeper inside Caulifla's pussy. It was like the best scenario ever. Gohan moaned in pleasure and felt his cock twitch at its full size, now an impressive seven inches for the eleven year old.

"Mmmmh..." *He then licked Caulifla's pussy with his hot wet tongue either clockwise and counter-clockwise.

"Uuuugh-uuuuahuhgh~!"* This was Caulifla's first time as well, so everything she exhibited was on the norm for her. Kale stopped her job a second check if her mentor was ok, then she said:

"Y-yes, it's just too nice. Interesting, a sneak attack! Not even I ever did something dirty to you, you soap face boy! N-now, take this! Kale, brace him with your 'Big Feet'!

Kale knew what that meant. She was initially hesitant because she knew what 'that form' could cause but, if she had to help her sister, she wouldn't let her down.

First off, Kale stood up on his feet, and closed her eyes. Gohan was a little puzzled about this action. Maybe she wasn't satisfied from his member? Caulifla then looked at Gohan and said:

"Now, boy. Let Kale show you something cool!"

Gohan then understood: he was going to witness Kale's own Super Saiyan transformation. Kale then focused her energies and, with a powerful roar, transformed into a Super Saiyan Berserk! Slowly, her body changed drastically, becoming bulkier and bulkier every second. A bright burst of green ki was exuding from Kale's body. Her eyed lost their pupils and a menancing grin appeared on is mouth.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The gentle and graceful girl he just met a second ago was turning into a nearly 7'5" amazon, and the power she was manifesting was suffocating because of its intensity.

Kale walked slowly towards Gohan, with each step sounding like a thunder. She then calmly asked

"Hey man, are you still sure you wanna keep going?!" Gohan was surprised by the calmness and composure of this new being of a woman, and then simply said:

"Y-Yes, of course I am!"

Kale then sat behind Gohan's lying down body, rising her now enlarged feet and layed them on his body. Their size was almost equal to Gohan's torso. Kefla was feeling overflowing with excitement

"Have a good taste of them, while my sis finishes you!"

"H-huh?! Wfat-" Gohan asked while his mouth was blocked by Kale's heels.

Down his waist area, Caulifla was slowly approaching towards his penis. Then, once she too turned into a Super Saiyan, she gently enveloping the whole thing with her mouth. She started to flip her head up and down, licking and tasting every inch of that perfectly solid piece of a man's meat.

The stimulations caused by Caulifla's blowjob caused Gohan's body to feel spasms after spasms of pleasure for each thrust she gave him. The first blowjob he received from his life, and it was such a cute yet so magnificent girl doing so.

The child, meanwhile, nods and licked Kale's feet hungrily as if he hadn't eaten in a week. Even in Kale's Berserk form, she has to admit, Gohan has some hidden talent in him as he slurped away on her feet. Gohan even used his hands to massage those huge feet, causing Kale to wiggle her toes in excitement.

The boy then moaned again as his cock twitches in Caulifla's mouth.

[Mmmmmh… The taste of such meat is going to be so addictive… uh, who would have thought about it?]

In a way, in fact, despite her accepting the fact she embraced this "love mechanic" of battle, would she still be the same girl after all of this shenanigans? She felt so delusional or thinking things could go just back to normal after her first sex time. Changing has always being something hard for Caulifla to accept, and back when she was Kefla, she couldn't understand properly, but now she did. She wondered…

"Mmhfhgh" Caulifla snapped back to reality, caughing for breath from her blowjob

"Guess somebody here is going to explode. Now, tell me Gohan, which one of us you want to take your virginity?!"

Gohan was in full hubris of pleasure when he snapped out to reality as well. Kale took off her feet and came alongside Caulifla, laying on her knees.

"So, who do you choose first?!" Caulifla was impatiently waiting for the answer. It was a happy wait this time.

Gohan was still feeling dizzy, still having the taste of Kale's feet in his mouth, and couldn't properly process the crucial importance of the moment. Either Caulifla, or Kale: he would have lost his virginity with one of them for the first time in his life. Obviously, he timidly asked:

"Y-You sure neither of you mind who I pick first?"

Caulifla anf Kale both looked at each other with a glaring and malicious smile on their face. They wanted to tease Gohan even more now. Caulifla talked first

"Ow, of course, little Gohan. You managed to satisfy both of us beyond our blindest expectations, so feel free to choose where to start. But, be careful..."

Both Caulifla and Kale pointed both their feet at Gohan; Kale continued

"Whether you choose… Omae wa, mo shindeiru!"

Gohan then got the joke and then responded "NANI?!"

Everyone exploded in a loudy and jaw-breaking laugh.

"Hahaha, I can't believe he didn't fell on the joke!"

"C'mon boy, make your choice! We are eager to explore more about this new 'training'!"

Ah, training. A word Gohan grew up with against his will from the time Piccolo kidnapped him. He never properly liked to put his efforts into training and improving his prodigious gifts

He simply didn't think it was his duty to protect the world. Hi daddy, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin and everybody else were much more well suited for such task, so why should be him? He always had this thought clouding his mind, and now that Caulifla mentioned such a thing, something popped inside his mind…

"W-well, ok, if you say so…" Gohan inhaled as much air as possible. The girls were tense to know the answer. And then: "I choose you, Caulifla! N-No offence, Kale! Honestly! Y-You're a loving person, and I enjoy you just as much as your sister!"

Caulifla's eyes widened with unbridled joy. She was expecting him the most between the two. Kale, on the other hand, wasn't really that surprised. She wasn't disappointed or anything, just neutral about this choice. Maybe it was because of her… less than normal appearance.

She wanted to make sure where his little partner would have pushed himself with. She then slowly approached little Gohan, nearing her huge bulky boobs on his chest, and whispered on his hear

"Careful little man, my girl here is a nasty one. Enjoy as much as you can, because then, the best will come with me, ehehe!" But then, her tone became less sarcastic and seductive, becoming more serious "Oh, and another hint for you: I can sense you have more juice inside yourself. Don't be afraid to show your true potential to us. After all, we showed our best to you. Go, have fun!".

Gohan was shocked by this deep side about Kale. He didn't expect Kale advising him this way, especially about using more of his power to them. Did she get he was hiding a greater power for all this time?!

Before he could get more about this instance, being big as she was, Kale piked up Gohan like a frantic kitty, and then launched him right at Caulifla.

"Ops sis, my bad! ~". Kale did it on purpose, in reality.

"Ah, Kale you naughty brat!"

Gohan was lying right on top of Caulifla, their eyes were like magnetized with one another.

Gohan could admire Caulifla's slim yet toned physique in all its seductive glory.

Caulifla then gave a kiss on Gohan's lips, and added with the most seductive tone she could muster (let's say, at least she tried to sound seductive?!)

"Ready for your first round, my soon-to-be man?!"

Gohan gulped like he swallowed a jawbreaker. It was his moment. But, should he use 'that' power? He pondered about this possibility, and then he answered:

"I'm more than ready, Caulifla. You bet it. But have a question for you… are YOU ready?"

Caulifla was about to give him an answer like:

"Well, or course, what-" and just then, Gohan's body started to sparkle. His muscles suddenly buffed up, his arms were emitting sparks of ki, his golden hair grew higher than before, and his expression was something she never would have anticipated. His glance was piercing, determined and fearless. Gohan just turned into a Super Saiyan 2, the same power he unlocked to destroy the villainous Cell.

"Here I come, Caulifla! Brace yourself!"

Gohan then went as convincingly as possible, thrusting his endured penis inches after inches inside Caulifla's virgin pussy. She wasn't expecting any of that. The first thrust felt like a fist piercing both his heart and ears. Her face contorted in a grimace of pleasuring pain and shock. This kid was hiding a power like this and she was caught off guard! But she, she wasn't angry, not one bit: in fact, she was proud of this boy. She managed to unlock this transformation during the ToP. Goku was the first adversary she used such transformation.

When and how did this kid got this power?!

"Whohoo, so you too can use this power! Great, now trust as hard as you caaaaaan!~" A spasm of pleasure crossed Caulifla's whole body. Gohan too was feeling amazingly fullfield by this achievement. His new sense of pride was tipping his dormant arrogance. Hopefully, it won't affect him negatively this time, or he would be forced to face even worse consequences…

Even though Caulifla should be way stronger than this particular Gohan, for whatever reason, she was willingly lowering her power level so that she could feel everything. So, at the end of the day, sometimes being weak wasn't that much of a sin, especially during situations like these. It wasn't a matter of strong or weak. Everything that matters is having fun!

"Whohohoho! YES, THAT'S IT! Let's go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND ( )

"Gladly." Gohan then thrusts straight into her womb with his entire seven inch cock, slamming her pussy like an utter animal. Gohan then stopped his initial pose and changed approach. He sat on his knees, and lifted Caulifla's legs high, wanting to worship her feet once again. So then, Gohan began thrusting again while sniffing, licking and rubbing his face on the feet again and again

"Wow! And again, wow! Hey Kefla, you better be prepared. This kid knows what he's doing, ahahahah!"

Caulifla completely lost her rigor, being overwhelmed with pleasure "L-listen Gohan, for-forgive me for c-calling you we-eaaaak!" Another orgasm was reached, and finally

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooOOOOOH!"

"Oh, I forgave you already" Gohan felt in total control of his instincts "Hey, I can sense you already came! You are liking it, don't you?"

"Uhuuhu, ah, you're really a very naughty boy, despite your doll face! But, when you are about t-to c-ooome, please, shot outside. We wouldn't be stuck with a baby being so youg wouldn't you?!"

Caulifla too started to notice Gohan's attitude becoming more determined, and less reserved with this new transformation. Hopefully, he understood what she asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. Instead… I have another idea. I'll cum in your other hole!"

Caulifla was obviously puzzled. She couldn't fully get the picture because of her less than rigorous state of mind.

"Oh, ok-Wait, what are y-hhiiIIII!"

Caulifla felt a stingy sensation coming from her anus. It hurt like heck the first time, because she didn't expect. Is that a thing that can be done during sex? Using the "poop hole" to feel good?! That's so absurd, but not this time. In fact, the more Gohan shoved his steel-hard penis inside the butthole, the more excited it made her. She couldn't believe she was enjoying something so dirty.

And just then, Caulifla threw herself at Gohan, hugging him with both arms and legs, kissing him as hard as she could, while Gohan came right in her anus.

"Whooogohohoh, that felt AMAZING! Thank you, boy!" Caulifla smacked Gohan on the face with kiss after kiss, her voice having a squicking tone. Caulifla then fell on the ground, drained to the end of all her stamina. She couldn't have asked for anything better for the first time she had sex.

Gohan was also drained up pretty heftly, but then he remembered, he had another challenge to face, and a hulking amazon was waiting right behind him.

Even though her expression was, astounded and… scared? What's going on?


	8. Chapter 8

"Hehehe, aren't you feisty?" Gohan chuckles and kisses her one last time.

"Well... uh" Caulifla caught some of her breath. Both her holes hurt like heck. "Guess now I've come to know something else about me, ehehe.."

But then, just when Gohan was about to lift himself up from Caulifla's dripping wet body, she exclaimed with a serpentine grin

"C'mom, Kale! Avenge me!"

Kale caught Caulifla's request. In order to intimidate Gohan, she roared like a beast, caught him in the blink of an eye and set his face on her beefy boobs. "Here, little man, come to mama!"

Gohan was not expecting him to engage into sex again in such a short amount of time. Despite his cocky expression, he felt like he consumed all his energies with just his fight with Caulifla. He wasn't drained completely, but if he used any more of his energy, he wouldn't have been able to study even for an hour the next day.

Oh yeah, the school, his mother. He almost forgot about her. He wondered about her and what would she think of him in this moment. Thanks the Kai's she didn't came to witness his son in a situation like this. She would have banned him from her house right then and there. Gohan, though, didn't want to allow these worries to cloud his mind. In fact, speaking of studying and stuff, he was thinking…

"Hey, hey, aren't you hungry? Suck them all you want! I bet you need some energy to recharge yourself"

Gohan was using every drop of strength left to try and please the giant woman he was embraced with. Her breasts couldn't even be described as breasts. They were more equivalent of thick leather-coated bags of muscle and fat. Their smell and softness was intoxicating, to say the least. Gohan bit with all strength he had to make sure his partner felt something, and surprisingly, she did liked it

"Ohohoh, someone's hungry! Save your strength for later~!... uh"

However, inside her head, Kale was almost on another planet. Yes, she was acting all strong and tough as Caulifla suggested her, but in reality, she wanted something else. She wanted… answers.

[Uh. Jokes aside, this kid surely knows what to do! His confidence, and his moves are so well coordinated. It's already a miracle he did survive against my mentor. Their powers were on two totally different planes, and now he's trying to do his best against me. Yes… me. How?! How did he take such power?! Why is he so fearless?!... ] "H-hey, tell me, Goha-awwwn~!"

Kale was about to ask Gohan for something, but then she felt Gohan's bites on her breasts "Wh-where did you find such strength?!"

Gohan was gasping from exhaustion. He couldn't mask his tiredness any more. He was struggling using all the strength he had to please Kale, but then he heard Kale asking something. Something important.

Seeing how there was no need to hurry things up and was begging for some rest, he thought about what to say

"Well, it's a bit like Super Saiyan but… but a lot more emotional as you transform…" He grinned.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Caulifla can turn into this form ad well, b-but I mean, your strength feels so… gentle as well. What is your-your secret?! Aren't you... afraid of me?" Kale was really impressed about Gohan's valiant personality, but at the same time, she wanted to understand how he could be so in control of himself. Unlike her's, his self control was another thing she admired: how can he behave so normally even once wielding such immense power? She wanted to know - so, she needed to have answers.

Gohan was touched by Kale's question. He still didn't manage to get a read on this girl. She was so nice and welcoming, yet so unpredictable. A real mystery… almost like him. After all, there never existed anything like Gohan before him. A Saiyan/human hybrid.

Gohan slowed down his rhythm, since he wanted to explain the things she wanted to know. They told him so much about them, now it was his turn:

"If-if you saw what I experienced back at the Cell Game, you'd understand why I don't look so afraid…"

Kale widened her eyes. Her initial sexual drive slowly diminished, as she wanted to listen to what Gohan was going to say:

"So, what happened? Y-you had to be strong to defeat the enemy, so you just became so?".

Gohan then said:

"It's not that simple" his sight turned more melancholic than edgy; he started to remember everything that happened to him:

"My father - Son Goku - had so much expectations for me. He truly believed I was the most powerful warrior among them, so he retreated from his battle against Cell…"

"WHAT?! HE-HE REFUSED TO BATTLE?!" Caulifla was shocked beyond comprehension once hearing Gohan's story. She didn't understand clearly why the two stopped their sexual approach, but now she was more curious than ever. She slowly approached the couple, while Kefla sat down on her knees, making Gohan sit on top of them.

"But why?! The Earth would have been destroyed, and he surrendered?!" Kale was confused, and also a bit irritated "How could that coward let all of this on your should-"

"Don't you dare call my father a coward, Kale!", Gohan's eyebrows curved downward and his sight went ferocious, just like when he was squaring Cell back in the day. He may not have always accepted Goku's stubbornness and excessive care-free personality, but if anyone ever called him a "wimp" or a "coward", he would have never forgive it, even if somebody much stronger than him talked like this about him. The man who still saved the world countless times and believed in him. Caulifla and Kale were shocked watching Gohan enraging like that. Kale, in particular, felt like garbage for even calling his father like that.

"Don't worry about that" Gohan regained his composure "Anybody would think of this if they didn't know anything about my father. But the main catch is that, more than anyone… I was the most coward out of all the Z Fighters"

A small tear ran down his cheek. Kale's attention was caught all of a sudden:

"You see, back in the day, I always rejected this side of me. When I get angry, I start seeing everything red. My mind enters a raging state so concentrated I don't see anything, except for the enemy I wanted to destroy. My father saw this talent of mine and he taught he could instruct me on how to use it to my advantage. Then, at the Cell Game, I was paralyzed by fear. The fear of destroying everything I knew… even my friends".

Caulifla and Kale were surprised beyond their initial beliefs. This kid hid something to them he may not have even wanted to reveal. They could have asked him to stop, but they were both craving for knowing more. Gohan continued:

"I kept explaining to Cell why I didn't want to fight, and he kept calling me a coward and a mediocre man. But then, somebody arrived. A friend. A Cyborg. It didn't have a name. Its codename was #16, yet I wish I could save him. He could have taught me so much.

He explicitly told me that it's not wrong to fight for what somebody loves. He explained to me that everybody suffers for something, not just me. His father turned him, his son, his own flesh-and-blood, into a murdering machine. 16 explained to me that, once engaging a fight, the thing that matters the most isn't the fear of dying, but the risk of losing the things you love. And so… I exploded. I turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and almost defeated Cell. Yet, my overexalted ego took the best of me. I kept playing with my 'prey', and then he threatened to destroy the world. I couldn't stop it, but my father teleported himself with Cell away form Earth to save us all. And there I stood, doing nothing but crying, like a helpless baby".

Caulifla and Kale then thought they pushed little Gohan further his comfort zone. Kale, who was keeping her own tears listening to his story, said:

"That's enough Gohan… I-I don't want you to suffer anymore talking about your past. I get it…"

"Oh, don't worry Kale" Gohan reassured the big girl "The best part of this is that, in the end, I still managed to destroy Cell. I saved the world. I felt so proud of myself. I was so afraid of myself and what I could have done with this monstrous power I kept worrying for nothing. Instead, what must be done is just doing what it's right for the safety of others! If you have the power to protect the world, then embrace it! It's a part of you, and by casting it aside, you will suffer more than those you didn't help! In fact, I've made up my mind! After we finished here, I'm going to start training once again. I will find a balance between my private life and the scholarship with the fighting side of my being!"

Gohan was so satisfyied verbalizing what he felt inside. But, would that story actually answer Kale's question? Kale started talking herself;

"I too was afraid of what I am. I have this monstrous power. It makes me unbeatable, but sometimes, I end up almost killing my friends. Sure, Caulifla and Cabba, my other best friend, helped me through, telling me to be proud of such gift, but sometimes I think, other people wouldn't accept it… But, you seem too much tranquil about my condition. So... "

Caulifla was near Kale this time around, making a reassuring smile.

"Does that mean… I'm normal? W-what do you think, Gohan?" Kale really wanted to know more about her new little partner, even though, inside her heart, she knew she and Caulifla didn't have much time before they were caught up by their GoD. Man, wish she had more time to explore this situation…

"I think it's entirely normal. We're Saiyans after all. We are a warrior race who literally do nothing but shout in rage and wanting to better ourselves. But, I guess with enough practice and help from who we love, anything is possible. And I'm not terrified by you because I came to know who you are beyond your power, and that's what it counts mostly for me." Gohan, still transformed, gave the big girl his radiant smile.

Kale felt so reassured and consolated by the wise words of that little Saiyan. So, strength alone doesn't make a warrior. She must investigate further, but duty first. They still had to end their intimate battle…

"Thank you, Gohan... Now, would you mind start from where we left?"

Kale's face and voice tone turned sharper and more sensual while showing her own vagina: an entrance of pleasure with a massively thick clit, emitting a strong erotic odor.

Gohan felt tempted by that vision. He started to reinvigorate himself with new passion, and he gathered all the energies he was left for a last ride:

"Don't have to tell me twice!" and he immediately came down onto Kale's organ with all the might he had left.

A shock of pleasure crossed Kale's body from tip to bottom. She had no idea the kid had so much strength left. She was happy about that, though:

"Wooohohoho! A direct assault! I like it!"

A small trail of blood came out of Kale's vagina: her virginity has been taken. They kept on going for several minutes. The sensation felt by Kale made her massive muscle mass contorting in pleasure. Caulifla was in total disbelief.

[W-whoa, he didn't came down on me that convincingly! Was he hiding that strength for us?!... Or maybe, he's just as gifted as Kale?! Either way, that's a fascinating spectacle!~]. Even thought her vagina hurt still, she couldn't help but rub her fingers on it because of excitement.

Kale then crawled down, her back lying down on the grass, while Gohan kept his assault, diving his head into her boobs once again. Once reaching climax, Kale pushed Gohan right when he was about to cum. A stream of thick white semen came out of Gohan's penis, while Kale's pussy squirted with a loud sound

"Uuuh, t-that was clo-close, ehehe"

Kale tried to regain her breath, her body covered in a cascade of sweat.

"Hehehe... I couldn't help it." He chuckles as his cute little feet wiggle a little. He turned back to his base form, his body was still exuding sweat like never before.

"Hah! That felt good… " right when she was stating her enjoying, she turned back to her normal, delicate, feminine appearance. It almost looked like a balloon leaking air "... really good. T-thanks for everything, Gohan" Kale even went so far as to give him a delicate kiss on his cheek. Now that the sexual drive went off, Gohan enjoyed that kiss more than all the kisses he received before. That was something else…

Caulifla didn't ignore it and approached the duo "Hey, what is this intimacy you are having?! Are you trying to take our partner for you?!" Not wanting to be taken out the competition, she landed a kiss on her own, even though she kissed Gohan right in his mouth.

"H-hey, that's not fair!" Kale was starting to get jealous.

"Hahaha, hey girls, don't have a fight. We already gave everything we had, and you look like a mess!" Gohan pointed at the girls's body.

"Hey, what did you gave right to call us-" Caulifla then looked at her body: it was dripping wet from sweat and the hormones's odor felt almost rancid.

"Ugh! Guess he's right, sis!" Kale noticed it first. "I'm going to have another bath. Are you with me?"

"Of course, Kale!" Gohan held Kale's hand out of joy and dragged her on the beach. "Come on Caulifla! I brought a lot of stuff for eating too! If you don't come, you'll only bite the dust!"

Caulifla wasn't ready for this boostfullness, and responded:

"You had food...and you tell us only NOW, after everything we did together?! Oh young boy, you are about to have a good spanking!~"

"Oh, no, not that one~!" Gohan sarcastically answered. Kale was laughing at them while dive bombing.

After another refreshing bath, Gohan took out the food his mother cooked. He explained he wanted to share it before when they were Kefla, but it was too late then. Now, the food wad colder, yet it didn't matter that much. They were all Saiyans, everything would be satisfactory after what they expected. After filling their bellies, Gohan asked them if they wished to stay a little longer with him on this universe.

And then, someone else made an appearance. Right out of nowhere, a purple portal opened in the sky behind the trio and a gargantuan, blue-skinned woman made her presence known. Vados has entered the scene, and she was far from being calm and comprehensive like her brother Whis.

"Uoh oh, guess our ticket to jail has arrived!" Kale's heart almost froze in place at he arrival of the Angel woman.

"Jail, you say?! Huh, it would be a mercy only a Kai would grant us, sis!" Caulifla too was frightened to the core, even if her face looked as cocky as ever.

Vados slowed down her descent to the ground. Her feet made a sound louder than what was expected. She was gonna start a rumbling about the two Saiyans' inconsiderate actions, but he witnessed both of them being completely naked, alongside a young boy from this universe. Vados started talking

"Well well well, what do we have here? I hope I didn't interrupt this intimate aknowledgment you mortals keep endulging yourself, but we need to have a serious talk, girls..!" Her eyebrows raised at an intimidating angle. Caulifla and Kale were both obviously terrorized. The fact this woman, an Angel of all things, was much, much more powerful than their own GoD was enough to make them shake in their pants (oh, wait, they didn't have them, eheh😏).

Speaking of which, Vados said

"Oh yeah, first: clothes!". By tapping her staff, brand new clothes appeared on everyone, including Gohan, who Vados only aknowledged in that moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young mister. I hope my naughty girls didn't bother you... or this continuity" Vados was glaring at the girls "but, your response is unimportant. You'll face the consequences anyways. Now, girls! Come with me! Champa wants to have a chat with you, and has brought also another noticeable guest. The Supreme Kai of Time, huhuh!"

Gohan, obviously, was the only one confused. He still hadn't met his GoD of Universe 7, let alone the Angels themselves. So, he asked Kale:

"S-sorry, but who is this madame here?"

"Oh well, there's not much time to explain but, in short, this woman is an Angel. They are the protector guardians of the God of Destruction. They are the individuals which, in short, keep in check the flow of life and death in the universe, destroying what has to be destroyed and so on. Now, we will be judged for our crimes." A tear came out of Kale's eye.

"Well ladies" Vados was a little impatient, not giving a dam about these mortals' prattles "the time has come"

But before leaving the scene, Gohan stood up for Kale. He made a few steps forward and called for the blue woman:

"M-morning, madame! I'd like to say something about the current situation!"

The air felt like it stopped, like the Earth interrupted its rotation. Vados was impressed this young mortal aknowledged her so casually. Her head turned to Gohan as slowly as possible, while Kale and Caulifla were sweating in horror. What did this kid think he could to against an Angel?!

"Did you… call me, human? I need you to understand, I don't have much time to waste. The GoD Champa is already impatient, so don't make me waste even more time."

Gohan was obviously terrorized by this woman's presence, or rather… lack of presence. For some unexpected reason, she felt like she didn't have a ki trace. What did that mean?!

"I just wanted to say, you don't have to worry about my or this continuum's fate! See, these gentle girls told me something about the future. How my father became so strong, and how I became so strong as well! This means that, there is still a possibility for this world to be saved, even after the time incursion. You see, a friend of mine came from the future as well and gave me something important. A single word… hope. And 'hope' is what I believe for this reality, my reality. So, no matter what consequences might occur, I will be ready for anything."

Even though Vados wasn't induced to emotions, something inside left speechless. Maybe this boyb is worth something important. He didn't show any fear towards his inevitable destiny. Sure, it may be a facade, but still, the fact he deliberately talked to a being of her rank like this, left something in her mind

[Perhaps this kid will make a difference. Better keep him in check]. But, on the outside, she simply said:

"Oh well, good for you. Come on girls, your time has come!~", the joviality she used to say that phrase sounded uncomfortable, to say the least. Still, she winked at him too. Perhaps she saw something in this Saiyan.

"Well, farewell Gohan! It's been a lot of fun!" Caulifla waved her hands, and Kale did it too. For all this time, Kale was still holding his hand, and letting it go hurt her so much.

Vados then asked Caulifla:

"Excuse me, missy. Where is your Potara earrings?"

Kale gulped so hard her heart lost a few beats. She completely forgot about them. Now they are soooo dead. Hopefully Caulifla won't-

"I broke it, and so did Kale! I understood this Fusion thing is too much complicated and dangerous for our own well-being. So, we decided to keep on improving our strength on our own, without any magic or stuff like that. Am I right, dear Kale?!"

Caulifla turned her head and saw Kale's widened in fear. Her face was turning blue out of sickness. She did it. She did sentence them to death. Vados, obviously, wasn't that happy about breaking a Supreme Kai's treasure, and simply said:

"Oh, is that so? Well, think about what to say to Champa once he knows that. Well, let's get back home" but inside, she was pretty curious about this last choice, almost proud of them

[They relinquished the Potara earrings Champa himself granted them back at the ToP?! Well, that's something you don't see anyday…]

Gohan looked up in the sky, watching as his now two new "girlfriends" disappeared out of nothing.

It was over. That must have been the most bizarre hour of his life. A beautiful lady from another universe and another time as well; this girl wanting to beat the crap out of his father out of revenge; this girl then defusing, revealing two as much beautiful ladies, granting him the honor of taking their virginity? That was certainly something that doesn't happen everyday.

Gohan then decided to go back to his tarpaulin, in order to finish his food. He felt so alone. Right an hour back, he felt so nonchalant being left alone, but now, he didn't like it. Something was missing. A good company to share those moments; not necessarily sex and stuff (he too thought he'd be too young for such things), but just being happy with the people he liked.

Then, he remembered something he promised himself. He sweared to himself he would have found the way to incorporate his studying with martial arts and fighting. He needed to be stronger, stronger than he has ever been. The world would need his strength in the future…

But first, he should think about a way to explain everything that just happened to his friends. Vegeta will be a pain to convince… ehehehe

The End


End file.
